The present addition relates to a modular heating panel or constructional heating unit which can be utilized simply and efficiently, especially for heating rooms.
One object of the present invention is to provide a means of heating which displays great flexibility in use and which is highly efficient and makes it possible to judiciously distribute the sources or points of heat.
A further object of the invention is to provide an easy means for producing heating partitions or panels while at the same time avoiding any obstruction of the room to be heated which is delimited or defined by said partitions.